


A Touch Of Red In Her Eyes

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Trigger warnings!!!!! {Such as blood, suicide or thoughts of, just FYI! Don’t fuss at me because you ignore the WARNING! I will make sure to put a break when it comes to that part at the end! But its fanfic so it will end happy!} This story picks up during Thor Ragnarok, where the god is brought a play toy.





	A Touch Of Red In Her Eyes

Once Y/N was prepared to the Grandmasters liking, she was forcefully showed into what she thought was an empty room. Catching herself just before falling flat on her face to spring to bare feet with speed and a slight growl starting back towards the guards. They knew she didn’t fear the disc on her neck, the bite of it taking her to her knees the moment she attempted to cross the doorway.

Holding her large female frame so she commanded attention and brushing her curled black hair out of her eyes.

“I’ll kill you all,” Y/N snarled through the pain, baring fangs and green seidr dancing across blue skinned fingers with gold painted nails.

“OK, your highness, calm down,” one of the four who escorted her laughed as the tingle began to subside as she go to her feet.

“Hope you have better luck with her,” the guard continued, looking over Y/N shoulder at something behind her.

The fear of what waited behind her crept up her spine spinning quickly to look over the tall, muscular short hair blonde gladiator that she had witnessed pummeled into the ground while she was brought before the Grandmaster to inspect after the capture.

“She’s a gift from the Grandmaster. Thought you could use her to work out some aggression,” the guard finished while they all joined in a laugh walking away once Y/N turned her entire body to face the gladiator.

Watching his movements, or the lack there of, blue eyes raking over her large female frame. Heritage lines highlighted by the gold paint that stood out on her powder blue skin and only clad in a sleeveless ivory shift. The shift just long enough to cover her breast and the junction of her thighs. Watching her chest move heavily as he knew she was taking in his scent.

It was him, Thor, but wasn’t he godlier? Despite the fact she was half fate, or Norn actually, and half Jotunn, he posed no threat to her. Or did he? The fact that the disc had taken her seidr and caused her ability to hide her true self to go with it made her slightly nervous, all Aesir despised Jotun and where to killed on sight.

“You’re Jotun,” Thor began, starting towards her, his own body tense and reading for a fight.

“And you’re Aesir, you’re Thor,” Y/N spoke calmly, forcing herself to hold her ground, all warring skills leaving her mind, mostly due to the torture she had previously endured.

Stopping the instant, he noted she favored her right leg that was tinged a deep purple and shook. Not thinking about his actions, he reached out to guide her to sit once he was close enough to touch her. Forgetting what a Jotun’ touch could do too Aesir skin the instant she stumbled back from him, but he reached out quickly, hot fingers wrapping firmly around her forearm to hold her upright.

Giving her a look of shock that he wasn’t burned once she grabbed onto his own forearm to keep from jerking her sore body so harshly. Blue eyes locking onto her own crimson orbs that flashed with pain and fear before schooling her features. Even more surprised the moment he realized her skin was actually warm.

“I want hurt you,” he gently reassured her, leading her to sit on a pile of blankets and other pieces of cloth he had thrown together to make something soft to lay on.

“How did you arrive here,” he asked as sitting with her, watching her eye him and scooting away.

Slowly stretching out her bruised leg, rubbing over it to soothe it, noting that it must have been worse but was healing. Deciding if she should speak to him, or if he was just trying to feel her out before he attacked her in one way or another.

“We both know, an Asgardian could care less for a Jotun, let alone the prince of Asgard himself,” Y/N spoke coldly, finally looking over at him.

He didn’t think it was possible, but he was drawn to the beauty of her pale blue skin that didn’t have a leathery appearance like most frost giants. Catching himself wanting to reach out and trail his fingers along the gold adorned heritage lines. Heritage lines that followed her large frame beautifully and had a delicate feminine quality like none other he had seen.

Noting that she had numerous ones compared to the ones he had witnessed on Laufey’ guards when he had traveled to Jotunheim and pondered if she was royalty. Staring into her crimson eyes he couldn’t help but notice a little bit of familiarity to them, despite the weary look they held in them now.

“Regardless of heritage, a true ruler cares about all in the 9 realms,” Thor retorted, watching her head cock at the statement while leaning back onto her hands to prop herself up, long black curls falling between strong shoulders and back.

“Where no where near the 9 realms,” Y/N quipped, ribs catching at the quick intake of breath, hand jerking slightly as if to hold them but forcing herself to stop not wanting to show weakness.

“Lay back,” Thor commanded, pushing the pillows and such so that she could lay flat, shocked she complied but the pained look told him she was in a lot of pain.

No longer able to hold back the pained whimpers and letting one escape, reaching up to hold onto the side closest to Thor. Shivering as he lifted the shift to look at her side, the mark of a blade, eyes going wide as he realized just whose blade it was.

“Hela,” he breathed, jumping to his feet to grab the things that the women had left when they were tending to him.

“Yeah,” Y/N huffed out as he returned, looking at the wound before allowing her head to fall back to the pillows and covers.

Gently Thor pushed her hand out of the way to press one of the bandages that was covered in some sort of medicine and earning him a hiss of pain the moment it rubbed over the raw flesh.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, throwing a blanket over her lower half to hide her nakedness.

“Hellblendi set her on us the moment she sat foot on Jotunheim,” letting out a short laugh before continuing, “what better way to slaughter your enemy who is working with Asgard.”

“You were my grandfathers warriors,” Thor asked

Well now she had done it, might as well take the time to explain since it seemed they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Y/N people, her, tribe was one built of ancient fighters that traced there lineage back to ones who fought alongside his grandfather Bor and others able to trace lineage back to Ymir. The perfect warriors to guard the portal that resided between Jotunheim and Midgard.

“How many escaped,” Thor asked her hopeful as he continued to dress the wound.

“Just me,” she lamented under her breath, looking down to see how he is coming with the wound, gently helping her sit so that he could wrap the material around her ribs to hold the bandage in place.

Fingers absentmindedly tracing over the ridges on her torso and relishing in the rough fill that contrasted to the softness of her exposed skin. It left him immediately trying to play it off as trying to adjust the bandage and giving her a small smile.

“How did you come to be here,” he asked, snapping his self out of it to help her lay back on the pillows and trying to hide the dishearteness in his voice to keep himself hopeful.

When he had her settled he lounged back on his side and elbow to set up to watch over her, both looking over at each other to continue their conversation.

“Tried to open the Bifrost to Asgard to reach Heimdall, but the bitch pushed me out into the void and wound up here. They took me for a mortal till I proved them otherwise and they caught me, putting this thing on me,” she explained, hinting to the disc that seemed to prevent her from using her seidr, his hand twitching and reaching out to ghost over the soft flesh.

“It drained my seidr, weakened me like Hela,” her voice becoming even weaker.

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll make sure your safe,” he spoke quietly, pulling the blanket up over the bandage to her shoulders.

Shaking her head, no, staring up at the ceiling, listening to him shift beside her and looking over to him to notice he had settled on his back next to her, looking at the ceiling as well.

“We have to stop Ragnarök,” Thor began.

“I know,” she lamented quietly, filling him shift enough so that his forearm brushed against hers.

“We need a way off this forsaken rock,” Y/N groaned slightly, still staring at the ceiling.

“Aye, I’ve found a way,” he admitted.

Y/N shot up, scrunching her eyes in pain but ignoring it to look over at Thor, obvious she was ready to go at a moment’s notice and in shock he had a way off so soon.

“We must leave,” she spouted, but only able to slump back to the pillows greatly underestimating how much pain she was in and realized he had scooted closer his arm right up against hers.

“Working on that,” he admitted with a smile, looking over to trace the delicate lines of her face with his eyes and nervously looking away when she caught him, the familiarity of her form still tickling at his memory.

“What,” she began, watching him cautiously.

“Nothing… I just. I’ve never seen a Jotun female so beautiful,” he admitted, taking her by surprise.

“Do… wha… huh? Are you hitting on me your highness,” she puzzled, her use of Midgardian slang catching him off guard.

“Wait… how is it you speak like a Midgardian,” he returned her puzzled expression.

“Because I have lived between both it and Jotunheim. Have ever since my birth,” she admitted, “and you didn’t answer my question.”

“What? No… I was… just making an observation,” he smiled nervously, looking back to the ceiling to break the intent gaze.

“Only a Odinson would turn a dire situation into a reason to bed someone,” she smirked up to the ceiling, filling him shift nervously beside her.

“It’s nothing like that, and how is it that you are allowed my name, but you still have yet to tell me yours,” he retorted, cutting his eyes at her.

“Fair enough I suppose,” she huffed weakly, shifting at the discomfort in her ribs, absentmindedly soothing over them.

“Y/N Ægirdottir, my mother is,” she admitted, Thor cutting her off.

“The fate Skuld,” Thor spoke in awe and cursing himself for not recognizing her earlier.

“So, you remember me then,” she smirked, the slight glint of fangs catching his eye as he turned to watch her, one’s curtsy of her father.

“Aye, except I remember a boyish girl who put me on my ass less than a century ago and bested Loki on numerous occasions,” he laughed as he remembered it like it had happened only days ago.

“You remember that,” she chuckled slightly herself.

“You are Norn and Jotun are you not?”

“Yeah,” she smiled sheepishly, watching the sparkle in his eye that he had found something familiar in Sakaar.

“No wonder you put me in my place when you were what?”

“14.”

“Mother was very proud of you for putting me in my place as well as Loki,” he laughed once more at the memory watching as weakness flickered through her features.

“They never told you I was a half breed did they,” Y/N asked half heartily, watching Thor as he sat up, so he could check the bandage.

“Mother hinted at it but I was to daft to know what she was telling us, but it doesn’t matter,” he spoke softly, calloused fingers and knuckles caressing along smooth skin once he pulled away from checking the bandage.

He was beginning to regret that he didn’t get to know her like his father had urged him to do when he was first introduced to her. Instead, like an idiot he chose to busy himself saving the day and chasing tail.

“Father…,” Thor began, looking into her crimson orbs and noting her weakness as she attempted to keep them open.

“Never mind, we’ll talk later, when you’re better rested,” he lamented, pulling the cover back over her exposed mid-section.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” she yawned.

Thor sat next to her patiently, waiting for her to close her eyes and breathing evening out before deciding to settle next to her and continuing to keep watch. 

* * *

Yelling was what woke her, sitting up slowly before getting to her feet and holding tight to her injured side that thankfully didn’t ache at all like before. Stretching out sore muscles, looking over the tall green guy who was apparently doing the same to her, and drawing the attention of the black-haired woman along with Thor as she took a step.

“He sent you a Jotun,” the woman spoke, drawing her blade the moment Y/N started towards the group, showing no fear and not stopping till she was standing close to Thor.

“Norn actually,” Thor almost snarled as he took up for Y/N, a muscular arm shooting out protectively to keep Valkyrie from hurting her.

“Norn, then you must be,” Valkyrie responded, eyeing her markings, along with the fading purple on her leg.

“Last of my people,” Y/N admitted stoically, “just like you, Valkyrie.”

“Is she going with you,” Valkyrie sneered, sheathing her blade and coming closer to look Y/N over.

“Y/N,” Y/N quipped back, holding out her hand to Valkyrie in a gesture of friendship.

“Brunhilde,” the Valkyrie introduced herself, grasping firmly to Y/N blue callused hand before pulling away.

“Hulk,” the green guy harshly introduced himself, thrusting his hand into Y/N face, but she took it with a smile and introduced herself once more.

“You’ll need this,” Brunhilde spoke up, brandishing the control for the disc, handing it over to Thor who gladly accepted it.

“Ladies first,” Thor began, hinting for Y/N to turn so he could remove hers first.

Graciously Y/N turned to allow him to remove it, the moment it released a mint green seidr washed over her body to unveil a sun kissed maiden who’s body build still resembled the Jotun, but in long pants and mismatched gladiator armor.

* * *

**Jumping forward to the team up with Loki, Valkyrie and Bruce.**

“And you,” Loki spoke, getting Y/N attention while she seemed to watch Bruce rummaging around in the kitchen area of Brunhilde’ quarters for food, her attention snapping to him.

“How did my oaf of a brother manage to talk you into helping, or,” Loki smirked, shooting her a knowing glance and taking a step closer.

“Better yet, how did the daughter of Skuld end up on this god forsaken realm,” he continued, not stopping till he was directly next to her, looking her over, familiarity of the once younger woman that he had tangled with decades ago causing a look of wistfulness cross his features before turning contemplative.

“Hela,” was all Y/N uttered, taking a step away from him, filling that he was able to see thought the seidr she kept in place in order to shield her true self.

Before she could get to far, Loki reached out to grab her wrist, but Y/N allowed her very own powerful seidr to wrap around his wrist that reached out to her, instantly pinning them to his side.

“Don’t forget what I did to in front of the court over 60 years ago, my sweet prince,” Y/N retorted, shooting him a playful, all be it sinister smirk as she allowed him the use of his arms back.

Loki returned her a sinister glare, knowing he was getting ready to retort hatefully to her and bracing her self for whatever vicious insult he was preparing to spit at her.

“There’s nothing left of Asgard, it's…,” he attempted, her Y/E/C eyes boring holes in him, obvious he was attempting to plant doubt in her mind, but he could tell his words would fall on deaf ears.

“Maybe,” Y/N snapped with venom, cutting him off and causing him to pause at how vicious she looked, Y/E/C eyes flashing briefly to crimson before she called the charm back.

“It is still worth fighting for to save the people,” she finished, watching him puzzle over how she didn’t really refer to the Asgardians as her own people like he and Thor did.

He dared to inch closer to her, mindful of where Thor and the others where because he had a feeling that one of the brutes would come to defend her, despite the fact it didn’t seem she would need it.

“Where did Hela find you,” Loki asked incredulously, watching her gaze flick to Thor then back to him, obvious she wasn’t wanting him to find something out.

“Are you ready,” came Thor’ booming voice, bringing the two out of there staring contest, Y/N looking to Thor and stepping close to him, but still watching Loki. 

* * *

##  **On Asgard**

“I also found something for you in the armory,” Thor spoke softly to Y/N, making sure that he didn’t startle her, noting she fussed with the make shift armor from Sakaar still.

Looking up Y/N noticed that he was holding a bundle wrapped in black leather, very familiar black leather that she distinctly remembered her mother bringing to the weapons vault to keep safe till Y/N herself was of age. Taking the bundle at his prompting to lay it onto the stone seat, unwrapping it to reveal black and gold battle armor.

“Your mothers I believe,” Thor beamed down at her, seemingly proud of himself for remembering where it was stored.

The black wolf head emblazoned on the breast plate snarling up at her with glittering ruby eyes and obsidian fangs. Tracing over the fangs and knot work with her fore finger.

“My father had the dwarves forge this for her before their marriage when Mjolnir was forged, I was to receive it when I commanded my own guard,” she smiled slightly, finally looking up at Thor.

“No time like the present,” he smirked, watching her begin to lay the pieces out.

“Then I fight by your side,” Y/N commanded, leaving no room for argument and reaching up to unlatch the armor she wore.

“No, I need you to help…,” was all Thor got out before she cut him off.

“NO,” was her viscous retort, actually making Thor step back, the empty room echoing around them.

“In the final fight,” Y/N began stoically, but unable to hide the nervousness as she swallowed thickly, the thought of facing Hela once more weighing on her.

“The Winter Fate stands with the Asgardian King, is that understood,” she asserted, watching Thor know exactly what she meant.

* * *

##  **Final Fight**

Y/N smirked as Loki jerked back in surprise the moment an icy dagger sliced by his ear to lodge itself into the head of the un-dead warrior that was poised to strike. Gawking at Y/N, the blue skin that was visible along with the red eyes contrasted greatly with the black and gold battle armor that she wore.

“Jotun,” Loki smirked, clearing the distance between the two in a few strides while the fight lulled and looked down at her.

“Norn actually,” she smirked before both where heading back into battle.

* * *

**It jumps to Thor and Y/N being picked up by the Guardians. We all know what happens on the ship with Thanos. None of us really want to relive it, so we are moving on.**

It nagged at her constantly, especially now as she looked out of the window of the star ship that she and Thor hadn’t been on but for maybe a few hours. They called their selves the Guardians of the Galaxy, pfft, what a name. Holding tightly to the dagger handle, all that remained on her person and ghosting the sharp blade over her finger tips.

Wondering how long it would take her to bleed out, or would she? Nothing left to go to now, no lands, no family, no people, nothing. The blanket on her shoulders feather light compared to the mental weight that crushed down on her. Hopeless, lost, just, nothing, choking up on the handle, she was ready, wasn’t she?

“Y/N,” came a calm deep voice from behind her.

Y/E/C orbs snapping to focus on the reflection in the glass to spot Thor as he stepped forward, something in his hands. Shoving the dagger quickly and harshly into its sheath before turning to look at him.

“You OK,” he asked quietly, concern for her in his eyes while holding out a bowl for her.

“Not really,” Y/N answered hoarsely but honestly, taking the bowl.

Thor hinting for her to follow him to a bench that rested against the wall, actually a metal cover that shielded the important parts of the ship, but big enough to seat two people cozily. Thankful he had someone to share heat with, watching closely as she sipped at the hot liquid, still seeming to be at a loss, but something else worried him as he began to sip at his bowl eye still trained on her.

Something was off, before, well before this, on Sakaar he had sensed hope in her, even after they watched Asgard destroyed she still held hope, but now after Thanos, she seemed lifeless. It was as if she was going through the motions of it all, like him, but she seemed to be far worse than him.

“When do we leave for Nidvilliar,” a lifeless voice asked, Thor having to stop and look at her as it registered was her.

“A few hours,” he responded, watching her closer.

Y/N shook her head in understanding, staring into the bowl and making a vow to see them through this before she made her choice.

* * *

##  **After the Snap.**

Thor continued to watch Y/N even closer, leaving the battlefield in Wakanda, an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders for fear that she would be next to turn to ash, his grip causing her sore body to ache worse but not having the voice to tell him so. Quick to notice she wouldn’t return his gazes, only acknowledging him when he spoke, making it the first time he noticed the despair, a want to die.

Second time came when Y/N shared a room with Thor while in Wakanda with the survivors, making a vain attempt at trying to regroup. Purposefully she would find secluded spaces to hide, making sure to change it up so Thor nor none of the others would catch on. If she was caught she would act the way everyone expected her to, she spoke, reacted, helped to plan, but the moment it was done she hid. It was as if she was making sure that none of the others got to know her, that they didn’t become to attached. It was torturing Thor, not sure how to help her if she wouldn’t allow him to.

The third and final time at the Avengers compound, after it was over, the world was back to the mortals liking was it not?

A light caress over her forearm brought her out of the gaze she had fixed on the horizon, followed by a large calloused hand intertwining its fingers with hers. It shocked her at the raw emotion that the act conveyed, making her look over at Thor as he took a seat next to her on the lawn and tugging her into his side.

“Talk to me dove,” Thor breathed, his free arm coiling around her shoulders and fingers caressing over the flesh exposed by the racer back.

“About what,” she responded, trying to sound innocent but he knew better.

“Anything,” he began gently, continuing to caress over her shoulder, looking at Y/N as she continued to stare out across the horizon.

“I need to hear your voice,” he coaxed quietly, moving his hand on her shoulder so that he could caress over the soft skin of her neck.

“For starters,” Thor continued since it seemed she wasn’t going to speak, her body rigid, her demeanor cold.

“How about I take you out on a date,” he smiled, watching her finally acknowledge him and turn to look at him.

“Thor,” she began, voice dripping with vulnerability.

“I don’t…I don’t think…it’s not…,” she began tripping over her words and feelings.

Y/N felt overwhelmed, jumping to her feet, jerking out of his grasp and thinking that she didn’t need this right now. Not when her job was finally done, Midgard saved, wrongs righted and had no reason to stay here. Glaring down at him remorsefully before taking off to the compound, relieved that she didn’t hear him prodding along behind her.

Moments into her attempt, her bedroom door opened easily, instantly hiding her arms and dagger behind her back in an attempt to hide the blood. Jumping to her feet so that her back faced the wall and she could look head long at Thor who cautiously entered.

“Y/N,” Thor began once more, but this time she could hear the panic in his voice once he seen her blue flesh paler than it was before.

Cocking his head at how she stood holding her hands behind her back and realizing that he was seconds late. The AI had alerted him, but he didn’t think she really would, not by how she tried to save everyone, but that should have been a sign he seen and immediately scolded himself for not seeing it.

“Let me see dove,” he began sweetly, hand out stretched as he slowly stepping into the room and inching closer.

Biting her bottom lip, Y/N bit into her bottom lip, fangs breaking skin and tasting cool metal on her tongue. Shaking her head, no like a 3-year-old caught in the act and denying it, while stands of black hair fell into her eyes. The blade was gripped tightly in one hand, cutting deeper while the handle was gripped in the other. Fingers going numb and Thor continued to advance slowly hand still out stretched.

“Show me sweetheart,” Thor cooed, stopping just inches from her.

Crimson eyes snapping up in time to watch his gaze flick to something behind her, and it dawns on her she stood in the bathroom door. The mirror showing him all he needed to know, he seen her forearms oozing red blood, something that came from her father. Panic racing up her spine as she realized that he was going to stop her.

“Nonononononononono,” he began to ramble grabbing her before she could move or vanish.

Strong, scorching hands grabbing to her forearms to jerk them forward quicker than she could follow, forcing the blade from her numb fingers and wrapping what ever he could find around her arms to stop the bleeding.

“Please don’t do this, don’t leave me alone, if you die, I die,” Thor continued to ramble tightly wrapping her arms and jerking her into his.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” she could hear him yelling out to the AI, barely coherent at the moment.

“Alert the doctor I have an emergency!”

Holding her arms tightly to her chest while he carried her out of the room she couldn’t help but to look up at him and seeing him for the first time, wondering why she done this, her mind hazy.

“Don’t leave me love,” he pleaded down to her as he rushed though the compound.

“Thor,” her voice croaked, getting his attention, she needed to tell him she was nothing special, nothing to worry over, nothing worth shedding tears over.

“I’m nothing….,” she began before he cut her off.

“You are everything to me Y/N,” he snapped down at her the moment he stepped into the med bay and placing her on the gurney that waited.

Y/N couldn’t help but to grow silent, forcing herself up while the techs tried to force her back uselessly while staring wide eyed at Thor’ admittance. The techs deciding instead to push Thor out but the loud snarl from Y/N stopped them all the entire room stopping.

“He stays,” she snarled so loudly it caused everyone’s ears to pound.

Thor stepped closer, taking a seat on the gurney without hesitation and grabbing her bloody hands.

“Heal yourself. Y/N, please heal yourself,” Thor pleaded, caressing his thumbs over her bloody knuckles.

Y/N was shocked at the helplessness in his eyes, the pleading of his voice bouncing around in her ears the care he was pouring into every word, every gesture.

“Please Y/N! I love you! Don’t you dare leave me here alone because I swear to you I want be far behind,” he pleaded desperately, not breaking their gaze.

“Do you mean it,” Y/N breathed, gold light dancing along her bloodied shredded forearms, but only to stem the flow.

“Every word,” he reassured her, looking down as the light continued letting go with one hand so he could place it onto the back of her neck.

“I want you by my side for the rest of our lives, and the next,” he now spoke so only she could hear, scooting closer and pressing their foreheads together so their noses touched.

“How long have you felt this way,” Y/N asked, wounds now healed, weakly gazing into his eyes, obvious the entire ordeal had taken its toll on her body.

“Sakaar,” came his sheepish admittance.

“You fighting by my side just proved that you were meant for me,” he smiled, nuzzling her nose.

“Then promise me you will look past this,” she hinted to the blood on her hands as she pulled back and looked up at him.

“Already have,” he smiled, laying his other hand with the one already on her neck so he could pull her to him for a gentle kiss, Dr. Cho pressing a monitor to Y/N shoulder to read vitals.

“Couldn’t you have told her sooner,” Dr. Cho smirked at the readout and then to the two on the gurney who looked perplexed by her admittance.

“Suppose I could have,” Thor admitted sheepishly, looking to the doctor.

“She will be weak, but other wise she is cleared to leave, make sure she eats though it will help,” Cho informed them, removing the monitor.

“I will see to it,” Thor smiled, getting to his feet and lifting her effortlessly into his arms.

“Sorry for the excitement,” Thor apologized, holding Y/N tightly to his chest.

“It’s fine, were used to it,” Cho smiled sweetly.

“Sorry,” came Y/N weak voice the moment they began to leave, fingers fiddling with a spot-on Thor’ shirt.

“It’s fine dove,” he reassured her, laying his cheek on her head.

“Talk to me from now on is all I ask,” he quietly spoke.

“Promise,” she admitted, nuzzling into his chest as the continued to his room this time.


End file.
